


back to you

by starscries



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Kissing, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscries/pseuds/starscries
Summary: At Caroline and Matt's wedding, Elena finds herself lonely, but to her surprise her night is going to turn around for the better.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Matt Donovan (mentioned), Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	back to you

With the stars starting to appear one after the other, Elena looked up with a sigh as she took another sip from her champagne glass. The moon glowing big and white with little flecks of gray beside the stars. After her third glass of champagne, it felt somehow empty as she sat there alone. Her table had cleared and it was past midnight. She looked briefly over at Caroline and Matt, who were dancing slowly, with their arms around each other. Their forehead’s touching. She had imagined herself with a long white gown, arms around her husband, a cake with a couple on it… But that was a while ago, and then she had a boyfriend. Stefan had disappeared after high school, gone to explore more of the world. Like Bonnie, who couldn’t make it to the wedding, being stuck in Spain. Thankfully, she had Enzo to keep her company.

She didn’t want to seem jealous, but she did miss having another person. Someone who would come up from behind her and hug her tight, someone to wake up to. While the thought was lovely, and made her want to desperately stomp her feet, she let another sigh escape her lips. She stood up to walk over to the bar, downing her champagne on the way there.

The bartender looked at her and gave his biggest smiles. “What can I help you with?” He looked at her empty champagne glass, and she had it to him.

Sitting down, she leaned against the back of the chair. “The strongest you have, anything you recommend?” she asked and zooned out for a moment. Nodding to the bartender when he stopped talking.

Unexpectedly, she felt someone tap her shoulder. When she turned around she almost jumped. Standing in front of her, was no other than Stefan Salvatore. He was wearing one of his loveable heartwarming smiles, which made her want to leap into his arms and hug him tightly. But they hadn’t been that close since high school. And that was years ago.

The bartender sat her drink in front of her, and she thanked him. Picking up the glass, she saw Stefan reaching his right hand out to clink their glasses together. She noticed his daylight ring. The stone looked large and heavy on his middle finger, and the closer the he got to her glass she could see the “S” shining from the light. She hadn’t felt the need to hold someone’s hand that badly in a long time. Had it really been years since high school? It felt like a dream that she had made up. But he was standing right in front of her, it must’ve happened.

“Elena,” he said, his smile never escaping him. “I’m so happy to see you here. Thought I was going to be lonely at the bar.” He laughed a little as he sat down beside her.

She reached to put her long brown hair behind her ear, and looked down before replying. Wanting him to miss her eyes she knew he used to love back then, just for a second. “Must’ve missed each other at the reception.” She couldn’t believe how shy she felt, how much she had let herself distance herself from people over the years. It was mostly due to a lot of work and lack of intimacy, which she desperately craved. She felt it more strongly seeing Stefan again. Her hands ached to touch him.

Stefan brought his glass up and took a sip. Then he said, “I got here half an hour ago.” He looked down at his glass. “You have no idea how happy I am to be back.”

Her heart skipped a beat, hoping it was because of her.

Focusing entirely on Stefan, she leaned on her right elbow and felt his leg on hers. He looked at her curiously, and while she did not mind his forest green eyes searching for whatsoever he could possibly find on her face, she looked shyly away. She drank the rest of her drink. Feeling a bit dizzy, she leaned forward to touch Stefan’s shoulder. It was so hypnotizing to be in his presence again.

The rest went away, drink after drink.

“Let’s go get breakfast,” she heard someone by the bed say. “Elena?”

Her head was spinning, and it didn’t help hearing the birds sing outside. The sun was on her skin and she felt _so tired_. She proceeded to throw a pillow, while finding out it was only nine in the morning. Exhausted, she closed her eyes, but then she opened them up fast. Examining the room, she found out it wasn’t her room. They all looked the same, but she didn’t have a suit on the floor, nor did she have an entire luggage with clothes that weren’t hers in her bedroom. Also, the bathroom was on the far-left side of the room. Hers were by the door.

She sat up and touched herself underneath the duvet. Feeling her bra and underwear made her sigh in relief, but she swallowed forcefully. She was only in her underwear! Panicked, she stood up, gathered her clothes and she didn’t bother to look at Stefan who must’ve found this either a) amusing, or b) confusing.

Rushing out the door and into the hall, she found her bedroom door. Like locking the door would help whatever happened last night, she threw her clothes onto the floor and sat down on the bed re-thinking the events of last night. But there was no use. Her memory came out blank. It was like someone had wiped her memory.

She sighed loudly and fell back on the bed before showering. They had only been talking, and besides, Stefan is a true gentleman. He wouldn’t take advantage of her just because she was drunk. She knew him well enough to know that.

Brushing her teeth, she thought about how lucky she was that it was him and not some random dude. Then she could panic for real. She stopped brushing and spit. There was a soft knock on the door, and she turned around. Her hair was still wet, but at least she was wearing clothes. A baby blue sweatpants with a white t-shirt.

“Elena,” Stefan started and leaned on the doorframe, mirroring Elena. They were so close, if she wanted to kiss—no. Or yes? “Nothing happened, but—”

She reached up and touched her hand on his neck, drawing him closer, surprising them both. He looked at her lips before closing the last distance between them, and for a moment it felt like all the years they had spent apart was gone. Like they had never been away from each other. She pulled him closer, if that was possible, with both hands. His hands that had been on her hips, moved up to her waist. Feeling his warm skin on hers made her desperate to have him closer. It felt a bit overwhelming, but just right.

Stumbling a little, as she moved to have her back against the door frame, she felt him giggle on her lips. It was the purest, most beautiful sound. This never had to end, at least not like the last one. Because this time, they weren’t teenagers with silly crushes on each other. This time, it could be intimate and sweet, with never ending kisses and a meaningful relationship. It wasn’t the end.

Someone coughed and they could hear something about ‘get a room’, and while that was a good idea, she pulled away. Her stomach growled. “Breakfast?”

“Breakfast.”


End file.
